Seeker of The Last Seifert
by rayuwaan
Summary: Bagai dongeng di masa lampau, bercerita tentang seekor serigala merah yang mencari keberadaan ular suci. Sebagai animagus, mereka berjuang keras membalikkan keadaan, namun sebagai remaja, akankah perasaan mereka baik-baik saja? Di tengah kehancuran sebuah keseimbangan, mereka mengerti akan arti keberadaan, sesuatu yang telah lama mereka abaikan.
1. Merledoves' Attackness

**Chapter 1**

Merledoves' Attackness

Derap langkah itu kian menderu. Suara lolongan hewan buas itu sangat kontras dengan suasana malam yang biasanya diam mencekam. Bulan purnama menjadi saksi bagi pertempuran antar hewan satu spesies yang terbelah menjadi dua kubu. Hewan berjenis serigala itu tak hentinya menyuarakan lolongan yang semakin memekakan telinga, membuat siapa saja bergidik tanpa perlu membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sepintas terlihat warna hitam dan putih yang saling menerjang satu sama lain. Hitam dan putih, layaknya dalam teater, dua kubu serigala sedang menjadi aktor dalam drama tragedi pertempuran. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya bulan dan keheningan malam yang dapat menjelaskannya.

Purnama saat itu masih menggantung indah di langit malam. Menyinari sebagian dalam hutan dengan sejuta rahasia terpendam. Keadaan didalam hutan itu mulai sedikit hening, sepertinya para serigala itu sedang melakukan gecatan serangan. Jumlah tiap anggota kubu mulai terlihat perbedaannya. Kini hitam mendominasi, menyisakan satu serigala putih yang masih setia dalam persembunyiannya. Lalu datanglah sesosok serigala berwarna merah, yang bagai tiap helai bulunya bermandikan darah, datang menghampiri serigala putih satu satunya itu.

"Libra! Ada apa ini?! Apa ini penyebabku—"

"Tenanglah Opiochus, ini bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapapun, aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa bisa jadi begini. Sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakannya dari dulu, dan ini hasilnya."

"Apa itu maksudmu mereka—"

Kalimat itu manggantung bebas tanpa ada niatan untuk dilanjutkan. Kedua serigala itu sadar sepenuhnya bahwa mereka dalam keadaan dimana kalimat manapun takkan menyelamatkan nyawanya. Jadi ketika beberapa detik dikuasai oleh keheningan mencekam, serigala putih itu kemudian memecahnya.

"Aku punya ide."

Serigala merah menatapnya fokus. Kemudian ketika mata serigala putih itu tertutup dan sedikit merapalkan mantra, sihir terjadi dalam serigala merah. Ia berubah menjadi manusia.

"Kali ini kuubah kau menjadi wujud manusiamu. Sekarang kau adalah animagus wujud rubydolf, serigala merah. Pergi dan carilah Seifert. Dia adalah animagus dengan wujud ular suci yang bisa menyeimbangkan keadaan Lykaios ini. kalau tidak salah Seifert terakhir bermarga Katari. Dia tinggal di pusat kota. Bawa dia kesini sebelum bulan purnama, atau Lykaios takkan pernah bisa seimbang lagi."

Ditengah tengah kebingungannya menyerap perkataan serigala putih serta penyesuaiannya kembali terhadap wujud manusianya, sang animagus itu hanya mengangguk pertanda ia mendengarkan seluruh perkataannya.

"Sekarang, pergilah."

"Eh? Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Hutan ini bisa terancam jika tak ada satupun albadolf didalamnya. Sekarang pergilah, sebelum merledolf menyerang lagi."

"Baik, Libra."

Saat sosok manusia itu berlari kian menjauh dari hutan, sang serigala putih itu bergumam, "Semoga berhasil, Opio—Karma."

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi sangat cocok mengawali hari di tahun ajaran baru. Bagai dalam film-film bertema sekolah di Jepang, suasana di Akademi Kuniogaku tak luput dari gugurnya beberapa kelopak bunga sakura serta gerombolan siswa yang tengah heboh menceritakan pengalaman liburan di ruang kelas. Sama halnya dengan kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil berambut biru cerah dengan twin-tails, yang dihadapan mejanya terdapat 2 temannya, satu laki-laki berambut pendek berwarna gelap dan satunya lagi gadis yang berukuran paling pendek dari ketiganya berambut hijau dengan gaya rambut sama dengan laki-laki mungil tadi.

"Hey Nagisa, apa kau sudah bermimpi tentang animagusmu?" Tanya laki-laki berambut gelap.

"Be-belum, Sugino. Kau sendiri?" Jawab laki-laki mungil yang diketahui bernama Nagisa itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang mencurigai salah satu mimpiku."

"apa maksudmu dengan mencurigai, Sugino?" Kini gadis yang ternyata bernama lengkap Kayano Kaede itu mendahului Nagisa untuk menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kemarin lusa, aku bermimpi kalau aku bertemu dengan seekor rusa di salah satu kebun bunga. Kupikir itu animagusku, tapi setelah kudekati ternyata itu adalah rusa betina, bukan jantan. Aku curiga kalau itu bukan mimpi tentang animagusku."

"Kalau itu bukan animagusmu, lalu animagus siapa? Bukankah jika kau bermimpi bertemu dengan hewan tandanya kau bertemu dengan animagusmu ya?" Tanya Kayano lagi.

"Aku pernah baca di suatu buku, katanya kalau kita bermimpi bertemu dengan hewan dan berada di suatu tempat yang sangat-bukan-kita-sekali, maka tandanya kita sedang bermimpi tentang animagus pasangan kita."

"Ah! Yang benar kau Nagisa? Kau yakin?"

"Begitulah —Aku juga tidak begitu ingat sih detailnya, tapi kurang lebih seperti itu."

Kemudian Kayano tiba-tiba serti teringat sesuatu, "Kalau begitu, kemarin berarti aku bertemu dengan animagus pasanganku dong? Waktu liburan aku pernah bermimpi tenggelam dan bertemu dengan cumi-cumi bermata emas."

"Eh kalau itu sih—"

 _"Ohayou gozaimasu!_ Selamat datang di tahun ajaran baru! Sensei yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, jadi mohon kerja samanya! Sekarang, Sensei absen dulu—"

"DEMI DADA RATA KECOAK! GURITA MESUM INI JADI WALI KELAS KITA?!"

"Isogai Yuuma!"

"Ha-hadir!"

"YUUMA! CEPAT MINTA PENGAJUAN GANTI WALI KELAS SEKARANG!"

"Okano Hinata!"

"Hadir, Korosensei—"

"SEMUANYA, KITA DEMO GANTI WALI KELAS SEKARANG!"

"Okajima-kun, Maehara-kun, dan Terasaka-kun, jika kau tidak menjaga manner kalian selama pelajaran berlangsung, masa depan kalian akan berakhir menjadi takoyaki gosong seperti yang kubuat kemarin lho, nurufufufu."

 _Well,_ begitulah kira-kira suasana kelas 3-E di Akademi Kunigakoku. Perlu diketahui, akademi ini adalah sekolah khusus yang dibangun untuk mendidik murid-murid animagus, yaitu kemampuan seseorang untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi hewan. Hewan tersebut dapat dikatakan sebagai jiwanya yang lain. Kemampuan tersebut hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang tertentu dan harus memiliki pendidikan khusus agar kemampuannya tidak salah guna dan mencelakakan orang lain. Oleh karena itu keberadaan akademi ini sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupan animagus serta rakyat biasa.

 _Back to class,_ usai mengabsen murid kelas 3-E, guru berbentuk gurita kuning nyetrik berbusana ala wisudawan sepertinya menyadari ada satu hal yang terlewat.

"Ah, Ya ampun! Sensei lupa kalau hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! Kemarilah! pasti kau sudah lama menunggu diluar kelas, ya?"

Diantara sekian murid ada yang bergumam tidak jelas, seperti "Dasar Sensei tidak jelas" "Gurita uzur pensiun saja sana" dan sebagiannya lagi berbisik-bisik menanyakan seperti apa wujud dari murid baru tersebut. Ketika murid baru itu melangkahkan kaki masuk menuju kelas, dapat didengar bahwa sebagian besar murid perempuan terang-terangan menghela nafas takjub dan diantaranya memekik pelan, bahkan disudut sana seorang Okuda Manami, si gila percobaan yang mengikrarkan sehidup semati dengan kimia, sempat menjatuhkan buku rumus yang baru ia keluarkan dari tas. Murid laki-laki hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat tingkah berlebihan murid perempuan, namun tidak bagi Maehara Hiroto yang sepertinya was-was jika fansnya berkurang drastis, atau Terasaka Ryouma yang kesal melihat seringai tipis yang disunggingkan murid baru itu, menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, nak."

Murid baru itu berdeham, sedikit memberikan waktu untuk mengumpulkan wibawa, benar-benar membuat Terasaka ingin muntah di tempat. "Namaku Akabane Karma. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."_

Murid 3-E membalas ucapannya. Korosensei menepuk pundak murid baru tersebut.

"Nama yang unik, ya? Nurufufufu. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan tentang Karma?"

 _Sejak kapan ada sesi tanya-jawab di perkenalan murid baru?!_

 _"Well, May I?"_

Ketika seisi kelas sedang menghujat berjamaah mengenai keanehan ide sensei untuk bertanya pada murid baru, tangan Nakamura Rio terangkat keatas pertanda ia ingin bertanya, membuat seisi kelas menatapnya bingung.

"Hei Cowok Ganteng, sudah punya pacar? Apa animagusmu?"

Nakamura Rio. Gadis yang terlalu kepo. Sejenak seisi kelas lupa bahwa takaran kepo Nakamura sudah diambang batas. Kalau kata Julia Perez, _sampe tumpeh tumpeh._

Murid baru itu terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Nakamura. Untuk pertanyaan pertama memang sedikit privasi, tapi untuk pertanyaan kedua mungkin bisa dijawab.

 _"_ _Well—"_ ia meniru Nakamura, namun dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit menggoda.

"Aku penganut aliran bebas. Bisa dibilang aku atheis dalam cinta. Dan untuk animagus, aku belum pernah mencobanya, tapi aku pernah bermimpi bahwa diriku adalah reinkarnasi anjing Siberian Husky."

Sekelas mendadak takjub mendengarnya, seketika imej mereka tentang Karma langsung berubah. Pasalnya seseorang yang memiliki animagus karnivora termasuk jajaran orang yang perlu disegani. Anjing sendiri merupakan bentuk animagus yang dianggap keren. Membuat Maehara semakin frustasi dan Terasaka yang sepertinya menaikkan level benci menjadi dengki.

"Akabane Karma, kau bisa duduk disebelah Nagisa-kun, meja nomor 13."

Karma langsung berjalan adan menghempaskan diri di tempat yang dituju, saat itu pula sebuah tangan terulur meminta untuk dijabat.

"Nagisa—" Senyumnya kelewat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki, membuat Karma sedikit gugup membalas jabatannya.

Saat menjabat tangannya, Karma merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam diri seorang Nagisa.

 _Eh? Apa ini?_

 _"—_ _Yoroshiku, ne."_

Hmm—Nagisa, ya?

Saat seringai itu muncul untuk kedua kalinya, Terasaka langsung ijin ke toilet.


	2. Revealing The Seifert

**Chapter 2**

 **Revealing The Seifert**

Baru dua hari menjabat sebagai murid kelas 3-E, tapi semangat Karma langsung sirna seketika. Pasalnya ia baru saja pupus harapan begitu mengetahui bahwa Nagisa, seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai Seifert, ternyata bermarga Shiota, bukan Katari. Orang tuanya bercerai, dan ia ikut ibunya yang bermarga Shiota. Sedangkan ayahnya bermarga Gori. Informasi itu Karma dapat dari hasil menyelundup ke bagian berkas-berkas murid di ruang guru. Penyelundupan itupun tidak tanggung tanggung, dengan mode animagusmya Karma masuk dan menggeladah dengan sepenuh hati. Karma lupa bahwa mode seperti itu tidak dapat bertahan lama serta membuatnya cepat lelah. Mengingatnya saja membuat badan Karma menjadi lebih berat. Belum lagi kelas hari ini adalah olah raga, sepintas ide membolos sedikit menggoda Karma jika saja ia tidak dipanggil Isogai untuk buru-buru turun ke lapangan. Karma hanya bisa melangkah gotai tanpa ada niatan untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Karasuma sensei ajarkan.

Disinilah Karma, duduk menekuk lutut di barisan paling kanan sambil tak acuh mendengarkan pelajaran Karasuma sensei. Disebelahnya ada Kurahashi yang sepertinya sibuk memperhatikan serangga aneh di bawah kakinya, yang ia percaya sebagai undur-undur, sejenis kumbang kecil yang jalannya mundur atau apalah itu, Karma sungguh tidak peduli. Dibelakang Karma ada Maehara, sedang bergumam tidak jelas, sedikit membuat telinga Karma iritasi, karena tiap kali kalimat yang terdengar adalah seperti 'mungkin rambut merah sedang tren', 'aku harus belajar menyeringai', atau 'pasti dia pakai susuk'. Dan didepannya, oh, dialah seseorang yang baru saja mematahkan harapan Karma, tanpa perlu berbuat apa-apa. Duduk memunggungi Karma dengan rambut cerahnya yang diikat tinggi seperti biasanya, membuat Karma ingin sekali meremas kedua _twin-tails_ itu sambil berteriak _'Kau benar benar menyebalkan, Nagisa!'_

 _Oke. Stop Karma. Kau mulai gila._

Nagisa tidak salah apa-apa. Karma saja yang terlalu berekspektasi lebih bahwa Nagisa adalah seorang Seifert. Well, dari segi fisik Nagisa memang terlihat memiliki jiwa-jiwa seorang yang dianggap 'suci'. Seperti mata yang memancarkan aura meneduhkan, suaranya yang ceria dan menenangkan, kulit putih susunya, rambutnya yang halus jika dibelai—

 _Oh Karma, apa yang kau lakukan? Berfantasi tentang Nagisa?_

Karma mencoba fokus dengan penjelasan Karasuma sensei. Ia sekilas mendengar beberapa teman sekelasnya menceritakan pengalaman mereka berubah menjadi animagus. Ketika giliran sampai di Nakamura Rio, gadis blonde bermata sipit itu bicara.

"Saat liburan aku mencoba berubah wujud menjadi animagusku. Dan _voila!_ Aku berubah menjadi seekor cheetah."

Kemudian sama halnya seperti Karma, beberapa murid terlihat kagum dengan pengakuan Nakamura.

 _Sepertinya ini sedang membahas tentang animagus,_ pikir Karma.

Kemudian disusul dengan cerita Isogai yang katanya pernah melihat pantulan cerminnya berupa kuda hitam, Kanzaki yang pernah satu kali berubah menjadi rusa betina-yang membuat Sugino baper dipojokan-, dan Itona yang memang sudah stabil dengan animagusnya, seekor bunglon. Tiba-tiba tangan Sugaya terangkat, hendak menanyakan sesuatu.

"Sensei, apa kita bisa mengubah jenis animagus kita sendiri?"

Sejenak guru berperawakan roti sobek itu berpikir, kemudian beliau menjawab, "Bisa."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi dengan catatan orang tuamu memiliki jenis animagus yang berbeda. Tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya tidak besar, karena itu membutuhkan metode khusus dan akan sedikit mengubah kepribadianmu."

"Ah—begitu ya."

"Memang apa animagusmu? Kenapa kau ingin mengubahnya?"

"Err—masalah itu .. sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan animagusku," Sugaya sedikit salah tingkah, membuat yang lain penasaran.

"Hey Sugaya, jangan bilang animagusmu adalah .. kecoak?" Okajima menatap horror teman rambut peraknya itu.

"Bu-bukan! Tapi animagusku—kukang."

Tiga detik berlalu dengan keheningan memproses ucapan Sugaya, dan setelahnya terdengar gelak tawa dari semua temannya, bahkan Karasuma sensei sendiri setengah mati mencegah tawanya keluar, namun tidak dengan bahunya yg bergetar.

"Ahahaha Sugaya, aku tahu kau itu lemot, tapi tak kusangka animagusmu akan jadi kukang! Hahahaha," begitulah pendapat segelintir orang yang justru terlihat bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa animagus Sugaya adalah kukang.

Karasuma sensei berdeham untuk mengembalikan wibawanya sebelum akhirnya beliau berkata, "Baiklah anak-anak, cukup. Pelajaran kali ini ada mengetahui apa animagus kalian. Akan kubuat menjadi dua kelompok, kelompok yang sudah bisa berubah menjadi animagus, dan kelompok yang belum. Untuk yang sudah berada sisi kiri, yang belum di sisi kanan."

Dalam hitungan 10 detik satu kelas yang tadinya menyatu kini terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Karma mendapati dirinya di bagian kanan, dikarenakan dua hal. Satu, ia malas menunjukkan animagusnya karena bagi orang orang serigala adalah hewan yang sangat langka keberadaanya, jadi dia akan terus pura-pura belum bisa berubah menjadi animagus. Dua, Nagisa berada di sisi kanan. Well, untuk poin kedua, memang Karma benar benar penasaran sebenarnya apa animagus lelaki berpuncak biru langit itu. Dan disinilah dia, membentuk kelompok kecil beranggotakan dua orang, dengan partner kelompok yang sudah sangat ia rencanakan sedari tadi, Nagisa.

"Sekarang dengarkan anak-anak. Kubuatkan kelompok kecil ini dengan tujuan tertentu. Anggap saja partner kelompokmu adalah sesuatu yang dapat mengancam hidupmu. Sesuatu yang tak dapat kau lawan dengan mode manusiamu. Saat itu alam bawah sadarmu akan terbangun dan memaksamu untuk berubah dalam bentuk animagus. Sekarang cobalah!"

"K-karma-kun .. mohon bantuannya, ya."

Sepintas raut takut terlihat di wajah Nagisa, yang entah mengapa membuat perut Karma agak bergejolak melihatnya.

Karma tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini, dia harus tau animagus Nagisa. Jadi, sedikit 'keusilan' mungkin bisa mewujudkan impian Karma.

"Tidak mau"

"Eh?"

Karma maju, mengurangi jaraknya pada Nagisa. Tangannya sudah mengepal, bersiap untuk mendarat di pipi kiri Nagisa, sebelum sebuah aura mencekam mengelilingi Karma.

Mata Nagisa mendadak terpejam, dan detik berikutnya, mata itu terbuka dengan wujud yang berbeda, berwarna hijau cerah degan pupil segaris, seperti ular.

 _Eh? Apa-apaan—"_

Mata itu seolah olah memiliki sebilah pedang yang hendak menancapkan ujungnya ke jantung Karma, membuat ia secara refleks menjauh dan tanpa diduganya taring dan ekornya telah muncul tanpa sepengatahuannya.

Sayangnya, kejadian langka itu tak disaksikan oleh seluruh kelas, bahkan Karasuma sensei tengah sibuk menyelamatkan Kayano-yang sedang berubah menjadi cumi-cumi-dari sinar matahari, takut kulitnya melepuh. Namun tidak bagi Nakamura Rio, yang sedari tadi hanya bengong dan matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada pasangan Karma-Nagisa.

"Ekor Karma, kok .. _merah_?"

"Kayano-san, kau bisa istirahat dulu disini, aku akan mencoba mencari _lotion_ yang bisa mengobati kulitmu yang melepuh."

Karasuma-sensei tengah mengobati kulit bagian lengan kiri Kayano akibat pelajaran tadi. Perlu diketaui, pelajaran Karasuma-sensei adalah olahraga, namun karena ini adalah akademi khusus untuk animagus, jadi jabatannya juga sekaligus menjadi pelatih para animagus di akademi ini. dan menjadi guru olahraga dan pelatih animagus tentunya memiliki tanggung jawab dua kali lebih besar disbanding guru lainnya, termasuk tanggung jawab jika ada murid yang mengalami kecelakaan seperti Kayano.

"Baik, Sensei."

" _Anoo_ Sensei, bolehkah aku masuk?" Semburat biru muda tiba-tiba mencuat dari balik pintu, menampakkan seorang Shiota Nagisa dengan dua botol berisi air bening di tangannya.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kesini, Shiota-san?" Karasuma yang agak sedikit kaget melihat Nagisa mencoba bertanya pada laki-laki manis itu.

"Aku dengar Kayano-chan terluka, maka aku mencoba memberinya obat, ini."

Nagisa menyodorkan sebuah botol dan membuka tutupnya, sedangkan botol satunya ia letakkan di atas nakas ruang kesehatan.

"Ini adalah ramuan keluargaku. Aku sering memberikannya pada animagus yang sedang terluka. Cukup oleskan air ini ke bagian yang luka, maka luka itu akan sembuh."

Tangan Nagisa mencoba mengoleskannya pada bagian luka Kayano, dan selama beberapa detik kemudian, luka tersebut perlahan menutup dan kulitnya kembali menyatu seperti sedia kala. Hal ini tentu membuat Karasuma-sensei dan Kayano kaget dan takjub.

"Nagisa, ini keren sekali!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat ramuan itu, Shiota-san?"

"Sewaktu bulan purnama, aku dan ayahku sering mencoba datang ke sebuah mata air dekat rumah dan mencoba membuat ramuan itu. Caranya hanya dengan menggigit ujung pedang merah yang dimiliki ayahku dan mencelupkan pedang itu ke dalam mata air. Mata air itu akan berwarna kemerah-merahan dan kemudian bening lagi. Air itu kemudian bisa dijadikan sebagai penyembuh para animagus."

"Eh benarkah? Ini hebat!"

"Uh—begitu, ya?"

"Baiklah, dengan begini luka Kayano-san bisa sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Terima kasih, Shiota-san."

"I-iya, sama-sama, Sensei."

Ketika konversasi antara Karasuma-sensei, Kayano, dan Nagisa itu selesai, diam-diam Karma mendengarkan dari luar ruangan. Dalam hati pemuda bersurai merah itu berkata, "Bulan Purnama, Pedang Merah, Ramuan Penyembuh— _Well,_ masih ada harapan, ya?"

Karma tengah memasuki kamar asramanya ketika ia menemukan Nagisa sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

 _Ini kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya,_ pikir Karma.

Ia buru-buru mengikuti si biru langit itu hingga saat tangan mungil itu hendak membuka kenop pintunya, suara berat khas Karma menginterupsi kegiatan Nagisa.

"Hai, Nagisa."

Karma melihat tubuh kecil itu sedikit terlonjak ketika ia menyapanya. Detik kemudian Nagisa mencoba membalikkan badan dan mata biru itu sedikit membulat melihat Karma.

"Oh hai, Karma. Aku tidak mendegarmu datang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Karma mencoba memperhatikan Nagisa, sedikit mengulur waktu sementara otaknya berpikir untuk mencari kalimat yang pas untuk dilontarkan pada Nagisa. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali langsung menanyakan apakah Nagisa seorang Seifert atau bukan, namun ia memiliki keyakinan bahwa Nagisa bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Seifert. Dilihat dari pembicaraannya dengan Karasuma-sensei dan Kayano di ruang kesehatan, ia yakin Nagisa tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Lawan bicaranya kini mulai kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan Karma, kepalanya ia miringkan ke samping dengan sangat imutnya, mencoba meminta penjelasan lebih, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Karma bergejolak, lagi.

"Tentang?"

Tiba-tiba seperti ada tarikan magnet diantara mereka. Karma semakin mendorong tubuhnya mendekati Nagisa. Ia mencoba menghimpit Nagisa hingga punggung kecil itu sukses bersentuhan dengan pintu. Sejauh ini hanya ada satu cara yang terlintas dalam benak Karma untuk membuktikan bahwa Nagisa adalah Seifert.

 _Mendesaknya._

Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya akan kehilangan kontrol ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal, tanpa komando bibir Karma lancang melumat lembut bibir Nagisa, membuat surai biru itu terlonjak dan tanpa disangka, ia _menggigit_ bibir bawah Karma.

"Aw!"

Tubuh Karma yang masih syok dengan kejadian barusan segera didorong kuat oleh Nagisa. Karma yang masih setia memegang bibir bawahnya kini tengah memandang wajah Nagisa yang merah memadam dan terlihat entahlah—terluka? Sebelum sempat Karma mengatakan bahwa kejadian barusan adalah bukan atas kemauannya, Nagisa sudah membuka pintunya dan menutup keras-keras.

"Nagisa—"

"Pergilah."

Detik kemudian Karma kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan luka berbentuk dua titik kecil di bibir bawahnya, serta tubuh yang sehat dan bugar.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir, nama ayah Nagisa itu sedikit ambigu juga, bukankah kanji Go bisa dibaca Kata juga, ya? Jadi—Katari?_

Karma kembali menyentuh bibirnya, kali ini dengan dengan sedikit jilatan, dan mata yang berubah dalam mode rubydolfnya, "Manis sekali, Nagisa."

Nb: kanji ayah Nagisa dalam fic ini dinamai dengan 語り, yang bisa dibaca Gori atau Katari, _kayaknya sih._ Namanya juga fanfic, ngablu dikit tak apalah hehehe XD


	3. About Lykaios

**Chapter 3**

 **About Lykaios**

Nagisa harusnya tahu. Ketika ia mendapati Karma tengah memandangnya dari kejauhan, atau merasa bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang dan ternyata itu adalah Karma, ia harusnya menyadari bahwa tatapan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibilang biasa saja. Bukan tatapan benci, atau kekaguman akan apapun yang Nagisa lakukan, karena Nagisa yakin Karma bukanlah seseorang yang seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih, sorot matanya seperti hewan buas yang tengah mengincar mangsa, begitu menginginkan, penuh dengan—hasrat? Entahlah, pikiran Nagisa sepertinya sudah melayang bebas tanpa arah, membuatnya pusing sendiri dan mencoba fokus kembali dengan pelajaran bahasa inggris yang diajar oleh Irina-sensei. Guru muda yang hobi memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya itu kini tengah mengajari pelajaran tentang _Simple_ _Past Tense._

"Jadi, dalam kalimat ini semua kata kerjadalam type yang kedua, yaitu _verb 2,_ dan terjadi di waktu lampau. Sensei beri contoh: _Last night was a beautiful night, you kissed me on lips._ "

DEG!

Rona merah menjalar bebas disekitar wajah Nagisa. Entah kenapa pemilihan contoh yang diberikan oleh sensei-yang sebenarnya Nagisa sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku sensei mesum itu, namun untuk kali ini adalah pengecualian-sangat pas dengan kejadian tadi malam. Nagisa buru-buru menutup wajahnya pada buku yang daritadi ia pegang. Ia mencoba menengok ke samping, dan mendapati kursi kosong tanpa penghuninya, si rambut merah, laki-laki yang sukses membuatnya _badmood_ di pagi hari, Akabane Karma.

 _Sedari pagi aku tak melihatnya, apa dia membolos? Atau dia sakit? Eh—kenapa aku jadi mencemaskannya?_

Kemudian kepalanya ia alihkan kembali ke depan, mendapati Irina-sensei yang mencoba memasangkan Chiba dan Hayami dalam sebuah percakapan berbahasa inggris di depan kelas.

" _Nee,_ Chiba-kun, coba kau berikan pertanyaan kepada Hayami-san tentang masa lampau."

Sepintas terlihat raut tak suka dari Chiba, walaupun sebagian wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh poni, tapi _hey_ , siapa sih yang mau menjadi bahan contoh percakapan bahasa inggris di depan kelas, apalagi jika pasanganmu ada orang yang diam-diam kau perhatikan?

"Err— _Ms. Hayami, What did you eat yesterday?"_

Pertanyaan yang mudah, standar, dan basi.

"Ehm, _I ate—strawberries."_

 _"How it tasted?"_

Basa-basi yang lain, hanya karena Irina-sensei memaksa untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

 _"It tasted—sweet."_

Entah mengapa mendengar topik kedua pasangan yang mencoba mempraktekkan percakapan bahasa inggris itu membuat pikiran Nagisa kembali berpetualangan ke alam yang lain.

 _Eh? Stroberi, ya? Kalau tidak salah itu buah kesukaan Karma._

 _Aku tidak tahu kalau stoberi manis, kupikir asam. Pantas saja Karma sering memakannya. Nanti malam aku coba deh—_

 _Ah, lagi-lagi tentang Karma. Ini tidak baik._

Nagisa yang _manis_ , sepertinya kau dalam masalah sekarang.

"Psst! Nagisa!"

Dengan enggan laki-laki yang dipanggil Nagisa itu segera menoleh ke samping, mendapati Nakamura Rio yang mencoba bicara kepadanya saat kerja kelompok kimia berlangsung. Pemuda itu hanya membalas 'apa' tanpa suara, takut jika Korosensei melihat mereka sedang mengobrol.

"Baca Line."

Seketika Nagisa langsung merogoh hapenya yang berada di saku celana dan mengecek notifikasi yang tertera di gadget hitamnya.

 _ **Accio Rio**_

 _Aku tidak melihat Karma hari ini. Kau tahu dia kemana?_

Nagisa seperti ingin _headbang_ saat itu juga. _Oh please_ , diantara semua pembicaraan, kenapa harus Karma yang dibahas? Belum lagi, apa sepenting itu keberadaan Karma dikelas ini, sampai-sampai harus ditanyakan saat pelajaran?

 _ **Nagisa0720**_

 _Tidak. Dan aku tidak mau tau._

 _ **Accio Rio**_

 _Oh ayolah Nagichan~ masa kau tidak penasaran dengan cowok itu? Dia ganteng dan misterius, tipemu banget, kan?_

Eh? Sejak kapan tipeku jadi seperti itu—dan lagi, AKU KAN COWOK TULEN DAN MASIH LURUS MASA IYA SUKA SAMA KARMA.

 _ **Nagisa0720**_

 _Nakamura-san, aku sungguh tidak tahu dimana Karma. Aku juga tidak suka dia. Sudah dulu ya, aku takut Koro-sensei melihat kita._

 _ **Accio Rio**_

 _Eh tunggu dulu. Aku masih penasaran dg Karma. Aku curiga dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kemarin sewaktu perkenalan dia bilang animagusnya anjing siberian husky, tapi waktu pelajaran Karasuma-sensei aku melihat ekornya berwarna merah, aneh kan?_

 _ **Nagisa0720**_

 _Terus kenapa? Mungkin ada anjing yg berwarna merah._

 _ **Accio Rio**_

 _Anjing sih banyak yg warnanya merah, tapi kalau untuk siberian kan warnanya hitam-putih. Belum lagi, aku sering sekali melihat dia tidur di kelas, atau bolos pelajaran hanya untuk tidur, taringnya yang kadang kadang mencuat saat bukan mode animagus, indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya yg kelewat tajam, lalu apa kau tidak merasa ada aura hitam yang mengelilinginya?_

Terkadang mempunyai teman yang mudah penasaran dengan suatu hal seperti Nakamura Rio memang benar-benar menguji kesabaran Nagisa. Tapi membaca fakta darinya juga membuat Nagisa berpikir dua kali mengenai kepribadian Karma. Sebenarnya, apa yang tengah disebunyikan Karma? Mengapa ia terkesan memiliki banyak rahasia? Dan tangannya mulai mengetik kalimat untuk dikirimkan pada gadis pirang itu.

 _ **Nagisa0720**_

 _Apa rencanamu, Nakamura-san?_

 _ **Accio Rio**_

 _Pulang sekolah, kita ke perpus. Bagian arsip Khusus._

"Nakamura-san dan Shiota-san, bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu untuk bisa masuk bagian Arsip Khusus?"

" _Well,_ Bitch-sensei kemarin mengajarkan mengenai budaya animagus yang berbeda di bagian Eropa. Aku dan Nagisa penasaran mengenai hal itu. maka dari itu Bitch-sensei meminjamkanku kartu perpustakaannya untuk masuk ke bagian Arsip Khusus dan membaca buka yang berhubungan dengan budaya animagus di Benua Eropa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian berdua kuijinkan masuk, tapi hanya sampai jam 4 sore saja ya."

"Oke."

Nagisa mengekor pada Nakamura dan berbisik pelan, "Bagaimana kau bisa meminjam kartu Bitch-sensei, Nakamura-san?"

"Aku barter. Kuberi dia foto _topless_ Karasuma-sensei dan dia meminjamkan kartunya untuk sehari. Adil, kan?"

"D-darimana kau dapat foto _topless_ Karasuma-sensei?"

"Eits, anak kecil tidak boleh tahu, hehehe."

 _Dasar penguntit._

"Hah ya sudahlah, lalu kita mau memulainya darimana? Tidak mungkin kan ada buku yang berjudul 'Mengungkap Kepribadian Akabane Karma'?"

Gadis pirang itu sedikit geli mendengar kalimat Nagisa sambil mulai menelisik di tiap rak-rak buku, "Ahaha, tentu saja tidak. Buku seperti itu sih hanya ada dibawah bantal tidurmu, Nagichan. Aku akan memulainya dengan—ini! 'Makhluk Kuno dan Perjanjiannya', hmm—sepertinya menjanjikan."

Nagisa mencoba mendekat ke arah Nakamura yang sedang membuka pada bagian daftar isi.

"Coba kubaca, Draco dan Perjanjian Hujan Api, bukan .. Veela dan Perjanjian Laut Peri, jelas bukan .. Lykaios dan Perjanjian Bulan Berdarah, mungkin ini, Nakamura-san?"

"Mungkin ya, coba buka halamannya."

Kemudian ketika halaman itu tertuju pada nomro 237, mata mereka mulai bergerak sesuai deretan kalimat-kalimat yang membawa mereka pada suatu hal yang lebih dalam dan gelap—

 _ **Lykaios**_

 _Lykaios, atau serigala kemuliaan, adalah hewan langka yang keberadaannya sangat jarang ditemukan. Seperti yang diketahui bahwa spesies serigala merupakan spesies terlangka di dunia. Serigala ini merupakan serigala dengan konstanta tetap, yang berarti jumlahnya tidak bertambah atau berkurang dari masa ke masa. Keberadaan Lykaios sangat sulit dideteksi, dikarenakan Lykaios hidup jauh dari peradaban. Kemungkinan mereka hidup di dalam Hutan Aokigahara. Hal ini mengacu pada cerita dari beberapa orang yang pernah tersesat si tengah Hutan tersebut. Mereka pernah bertemu dengan serigala putih berukuran setinggi pinggang pria dewasa dan menunjukkan jalan keluar dari hutan. Namun cerita tersebut tidak bisa dijadikan bukti yang kuat mengingat saat itu mereka tengah mabuk sake. Untuk itu, keberadaan Lykaios masih menjadi misteri._

 _Hingga sekarang, peneliti masih mencari tahu hal hal yang berkaitan dengan Lykaios. Dari hasil penelitian yang telah dilaksanakan, berikut informasi mengenai Lykaios. Lykaios berjumlah 12 ekor, terdiri dari Lykaios Putih, Albadolf, dan Lykaios Hitam, Merledolf. Menurut dongeng abad pertengahan, lykaios adalah serigala kemuliaan dan warna lykaios melambangkan tugas dan fungsi mereka dalam menjaga keseimbangan dunia, seperti yin dan yan. Albadolf betugas sebagai Serigala Keberuntungan, yaitu penyelamat bagi orang orang baik yang terjebak dalam petaka. Merledolf bertugas sebagai Serigala Maut, yaitu yang bertugas mencabut nyawa nyawa bagi mereka yang sudah waktunya serta mencelakai orang orang yang berbuat jahat._

 _Nama-nama Lykaios diambil dari zodiak astronomi._

 _Albadolf : Aries, Libra, Virgo, Aquarius, Gemini, dan Pisces._

 _Merledolf : Taurus, Scorpio, Cancer, Capricorn, Leo, dan Sagitarius._

 _Albadolf terbijak adalah Libra, sedangkan Merledolf terkuat adalah Leo, keduanya merupakan ketua dari masing masing lykaios. Tiap bulan purnama, merupakan titik dimana kekuatan lykaios mencapai puncaknya. Tiap bulan purnama pula, salah satu dari lykaios bertugas menjaga hutan, baik albadolf maupun merledolf bertugas sesuai pada bulan perjanjiannya masing masing._

 _Konon katanya, merledolf sering kali mencuri curi kesempatan untuk merusak keseimbangan. Mereka ingin memusnahkan kaum albadolf dengan cara menggigit mereka. Dengan menggigit tengkuk lykaios, dikatakan lykaios tersebut akan berpindah haluan mengikuti si penggigit. Hal itu hampir mustahil dilakukan, mengingat walaupun kekuatan merledolf Leo yang bahkan dua kali lipat dari para albadolf, namun waktu menjaga bulan purnama mereka berada pada bulan bulan yang memiliki purnama 1 malam saja, sedangkan waktu jaga albadolf bisa mencapai 2 malam bahkan 3 malam, yang berarti walaupun merledolf lebih kuat dari albadolf, namun waktu berkuasanya hanya semalam dan tidak mungkin cukup melakukan perlawanan. Belum lagi albadolf yang memiliki tingkat kesucian tinggi sehingga tidak mudah terluka oleh merledolf._

 _Dikatakan bahwa tiap albadolf memiliki sejenis kalung suci yang belambang zodiaknya di lehernya, hal itu digunakan sebagai perlindungan dari gigitan merledolf atau serangan lain. Sedangkan merledolf mempunyai tato berlambang zodiak didahinya._

"Nakamura-san, kupikir ini tidak ada hubungannya, disini tidak dituliskan serigala ataupun makhluk apapun yang berwarna merah—"

"Sst! Tunggu dulu, masih ada lanjutannya, lihat ini!"

Kemudian Nagisa mencoba membaca kalimat selanjutnya—

 _ **Perjanjian terkait Lykaios, Sumpah Purnama Berdarah dan Ritual Pedang Ruby.**_

"Eh? Pedang Ruby?"

Seketika Nagisa sedikit berteriak mambacanya, pasalanya pedang ruby adalah pedang yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk ramuan obat. Kenapa disebutkan disini? Apa hubungannya dengan lykaios?

"Siapa disana?! Kalian murid, ya?!"

Tiba-tiba suara Korosensei terdengar dari pojok ruangan, sepertinya dia sedang bersemedi membaca majalah pornonya dan takut ketahuan oleh muridnya.

"Gawat, kita ketauan! Nagisa, sobek halaman itu!"

"E-Eh?!"

"Ah. Lama. Sini!"

 _Sret_. Seketika satu halaman dari buku berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu dirusak oleh Nakamura dalam setengah detik. Membuat Nagisa cengo dan _speechless_ membayangkan berapa detensi jika mereka ketahuan melakukan hal tercela seperti itu _._ entahlah, yang ada dalam pikiran mereka sekarang adalah pergi dari tempat saat itu juga. Kemudian ketika Korosensei mencoba menyembunyikan majalah haram itu di tempat aman dan menuju asal suara, ia hanya melihat ruangan itu hanya berisi meja dan bangku kosong.

 _ **Accio Rio**_

 _Nagisa, kau baca halaman yang aku sobek ya. Besok kau yang ceritakan padaku, nanti berikan halaman itu padaku agar ku lem lagi dengan buku aslinya. Sampai besok, Nagichan ^^/_

Nagisa menghela napas sia-sia. Ia tidak habis pikir bisa memiliki teman seperti Nakamura Rio. Kemudian ia beralih pada halaman yang ia _pinjam_ untuk sementara itu. Ketika ia menarik kursi dan duduk sambil mengambil halaman itu, ia mulai membaca kembali deretan kalimat itu—

 _ **Sumpah Purnama Berdarah**_

 _Sumpah ini merupakan perjanjian gelap bagi lykaios. Dalam kitab kuno, disebutkan bahwa sumpah ini termasuk melanggar hukum alam baik animagus maupun manusia biasa. Perjanjian ini juga mengacu pada dongeng hitam jaman dahulu. Dikatakan bahwa dulu terdapat seseorang yang mengetahui eksistensi lykaios dan ingin merubah dirinya menjadi mereka. Ia adalah orang yang telah membantai suatu desa dan ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Saat itu keadaan lykaios sedang kacau, komposisinya lebih banyak pada merledolf. Maka dari itu mereka setuju dan menjalani sumpah bulan berdarah._

 _Tubuh orang tersebut dicabik cabik hingga darah mengalir dari tiap organ. Darahnya dilumuri merata dan dijemur dibawah cahaya purnama. Sampai darahnya berhenti mengalir, dia akan berubah menjadi lykaios berwarna merah, bernama rubydolf. Setelah insiden tersebut, kekacauan justru semakin menjadi. Rubydolf seperti kehilangan akal setelah mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Dan saat itu pula, seperti menyusup dalam cahaya bulan, seekor ular putih datang menembus hutan. Ular itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Seifert, Pelindung Bumi dari kekacauan. Dia mengatakan bahwa Bumi sedang kacau, dan penyebabnya adalah komposisi lykaios yang tidak teratur. Untuk itu, dia menawarkan diri membantu mereka._

 _Dia membuat Perjanjian Keseimbangan, dimana akan ada 6 Albadolf dan 6 Merledolf. Dia juga menentukan tugas lykaios untuk menjaga bulan purnama, serta memberikan proteksi khusus pada albadolf dan merledolf, yaitu kalung dan tato berbentuk astronomi nama mereka. Dan untuk rubydolf, sebenarnya Seifert membenci keberadaanya, dikarenakan dia berpotensi merusak keseimbangan. Namun jika dia ingin tetap menjadi rubydolf, maka ia harus menuruti perintahnya. Seifert memberikan tugas bagi rubydolf sebagai pengawas albadolf dan merledolf ketika bertugas, maupun malam lainnya._

 _Tugas yang mudah, namun ditolak mentah oleh sang rubydolf. Rubydolf yang sudah tidak waras bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan Sang Seifert. Melihatnya seperti itu, Seifert tidak punya jalan lain selain menghilangkan rubydolf dalam diri orang tersebut. Dia menjelaskan bahwa keberadaan rubydolf bisa sangat berbahaya ataupun menguntungkan, tergantung dari niat dan kepribadiannya. Maka dari itu berhati hatilah dalam melakukan sumpah purnama berdarah._

 _Hingga sekarang kebenaran dari sumpah ini sulit untuk dipastikan. Hal ini mengingat untuk mengetahui keberadaan lykaios yang masih minim informasi sehingga sangat sulit untuk mengungkap kebenaran sumpah ini. Hingga saat ini, peneliti masih terus menggali informasi lebih lanjut mengenai lykaios dan hal hal yang bersangkutan dengannya._

 _ **Ritual Pedang Ruby**_

 _Pedang Ruby adalah sebuah pedang unik, terbentuk dari batu ruby. Pedang ini digunakan sebagai obat penyembuh, baik oleh animagus, maupun lykaios yang tengah sedang tidak dapat mengontrol kesadaran dirinya._

Halaman tersebut hanya menjelaskan sampai situ, yang lain masih terdapat di halaman yang masih _perawan_ dari tangan Nakamura. Namun sepertinya hal itu sedikit membuka Nagisa tentang Karma.

"Ja-jadi Karma—"

HAAAIII  
AKhirnya saya mencoba cuap cuap disini.  
Ini fanfic pertama eike di fandom ansatsu nih.  
Pertama juga publish fanfic anime, be el lagi.  
Jujur sebenernya dulu waktu buat draft niat mau buat berchapter-chapter.  
Tapi begitu inget sama writer's block, akhirnya diminimalis jadi 5 chapter aja.  
Semoga bisa kelar yaa huhu.  
Maaf ya kalo lama bales review, lama apdet jugaa.  
Semoga pada suka ya, pada sabar nunggu juga buat next chapnyaa.  
Kalo ada yg kurang paham tanya tanya aja yaa, semoga aku bisa jawab cepet.

Buat yang udah review, makasiih, aku dulu coba komen by email, tapi kok kayaknya ga kekirim ya, aku coba bales sini aja yaa

Nanaho Haruka  
Makasii reviewnyaa, tunggu lanjutannya yaa :D

Uchy Nayuki  
Hehehe iya ini cerita karunagi kok, cuma entah mau dilanjut sampe mana, masih misteri hehehe.  
Okee salam balik dari mereka niih wkwkwk.

Kawaii Neko  
Iya ini karunagi, udah kejawab yaa di chap 2 hehehe

Amaya Kuruta  
Makasih saay :3

Frwt  
Tunggu aja chap berikutnya yaa, semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan kamu hehehe

Udah yaa, sekali lagi makasih yang udah review, fav, dan follow, see you next chap!

Salam ena-ena!


	4. Shattered Past

**Chapter 4**

 **Shattered Past**

Pagi itu suasana Akademi Kunugigaoka terasa biasa saja, namun tidak dengan ruang guru yang terdengar beberapa seruan keras dari tiga guru fenomenal kelas 3.

"Bolos kelas seharian!"

"Keluar masuk Akademi tanpa ijin!"

"Tiba-tiba datang dengan luka-luka seperti itu, sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan, Akabane-san?!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah kalimat yang diserukan oleh Korosensei, Irina-sensei, dan Karasuma-sensei yang tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Karma.

Bayangkan saja, seharian tanpa kabar, diduga ia keluar dari akademi tanpa ijin, dan esoknya ia ditemukan sedang menyusup ke kamarnya sebelum ketahuan oleh Karasuma-sensei dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Sepertinya detensi semalaman tidak akan cukup untuk menjadikannya jera. Ketiga guru itu hanya bisa menatap geram melihat siswanya hanya duduk dengan mata kosong dan diam tak bergeming.

"Maafkan saya, sensei."

Hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Karma, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

"Kau tahu kan maaf saja tidak cukup, Akabane-san."

Kali ini guru cantik yang membalas perkataan lelaki surai merah.

"Saya siap dihukum kok."

"Kami ingin tahu alasanmu melakukan hal seperti itu, Karma-kun."

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERTANYA?!"

Tiba-tiba Karma bangkit, berteriak dengan setengah mengaktifkan mode animagusnya, yang berarti mata merah dan gigi taring tajam serta secara tersirat merapalkan mantra hipnotis pada ketiga gurunya.

"Baik, Akabane-san. Malam ini kau kuberikan detensi skors selama sehari dan membersihkan perpustakaan selama 1 jam, tanpa menggunakan mode animagus."

"Setelah itu kerjakan semua PR dari kami, kumpulkan besok pagi."

Karasuma-sensei dan Irina-sensei berbicara kepada Karma seperti robot, pertanda hipnotis Karma berhasil.

"Baik, aku permisi dulu, Sensei."

Sepeninggal Karma, ruangan itu kembali normal dengan Irina-sensei dan Karasuma-sensei yang sedikit linglung, namun tidak dengan Korosensei yang sedari tadi tidak terpengaruh dengan hipnotis Karma.

"Nurufufufu, Karma-kun menarik sekali, ya."

Sesampainya Karma di kamarnya kali pertama yang ia lakukan adalah merebahkan diri pada pulau kapuk. Matanya menerawang jauh pada langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian yang ia alami kemarin. Ingin rasanya lelaki bersurai merah itu tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi kemarin, namun kenyataan begitu menampar Karma hingga ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa—

 _Langkahnya ia percepat, tubuhnya bergesekkan dengan ranting pepohonan. Ia tak peduli dengan ranting-ranting yang mulai menggores kasar permukaan kulitnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, memastikan bahwa mimpinya tidak benar. Begitu Karma tiba di sebuah hutan yang dingin dan mencekam, ia sejenak berhenti untuk memandangi Hutan Aoikigahara, tempat terjadinya tragedi purnama berdarah, tempat tinggalnya dulu. Ia mencoba memasuki area itu hingga kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang keras, sebuah kalung._

 _Ini—kalung Libra._

 _Buru-buru tangannya meraih benda berbentuk kalung dengan sebuah kayu bulat berbentuk simbol libra sebagai bandulnya itu._

 _Masih tersisa mantra Libra, tapi kemana dia? Kenapa ia meninggalkan kalung ini disini?_

 _Ssshhh—_

 _Tiba-tiba kalung itu mengeluarkan asap putih hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah siluet seekor serigala. Lebih tepatnya siluet Libra._

 _"Ophiocus, jika kau menemukan kalung ini, itu berarti aku telah masuk dalam kelompok merledolf. Maafkan aku, tapi aku sungguh tidak berdaya melawan mereka semua. Kekuatan mereka sudah berlipat ganda semenjak albadolf masuk dalam kawanan. Walaupun aku ketua albadolf, namun sebelas banding satu tetap bukanlah perbandingan yang seimbang—"_

 _Karma tercekat mendengarnya. Mimpinya semalam benar. Libra telah bergabung dangan kawanan merledolf._

 _"—Purnama sudah hampir dekat. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau harus bisa menemukan seifert itu. Katakanlah yang sebenarnya. Bawa dia ke gua di tengah hutan tempat tinggal merledolf dan seimbangkanlah kami sekali lagi. Dan ingat, jika kau bertemu denganku, jangan pernah kau terusik dengan omonganku, karena aku sedang dalam pengaruh merledolf. Sekarang pergilah, tuntaskan misimu."_

Karma benar-benar takut. Jika tak ada albadolf lagi dalam lykaios, bisa-bisa keseimbangan bisa hancur. Belum lagi Libra, yang menurut Karma adalah lykaios terbaik diantara yang lain, sudah diklaim oleh merledolf. Ia takut bahwa lambat laun dirinya juga akan terpengaruh dengan keadaan itu, bahwa sedikit demi sedikit kebaikan dalam dirinya akan pudar, dan diganti dengan niat jahat.

 _Ah—ini benar-benar gawat._

Karma berusaha memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya butuh istirahat setelah perjalanannya menuju Hutan Aokigahara. Saat ia tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi, pikirannya mengulang momen-momen ketika ia bertemu dengan Libra.

 _"Hey, pemuda, kau tersesat?"_

 _Seekor serigala? Berbicara?_

 _"Mari, biar kutunjukkan jalan keluar hutan ini."_

 _"Tu-tunggu!"_

 _Kemudian serigala putih itu berbalik kearah pemuda._

 _"Aku tidak ingin kembali. Aku ingin—mati."_

 _Sejenak serigala itu tertegun dengan kalimat si pemuda, namun detik berikutnya ia terkekeh dan membalas, "Heh, mati katamu? Ini belum saatnya, nak."_

 _"Keluargaku—semuanya sudah meninggalkanku. Aku sudah tak punya apapun disini, untuk apa aku terus hidup?"_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya si pemuda dengan jelas melihat mata serigala yang sedang terfokus padanya. Warnanya bukan emas maupun merah, tapi—violet?_

 _"Nak, maaf aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi aku bisa memberikanmu kehidupan yang lain—"_

 _Sesaat mata pemuda tersebut berkilat semangat._

 _"—Maukah kau jadi rubydolf?"_

Nagisa selesai mengerjakan PRnya. Lelaki kecil itu kini tengah membereskan peralatan tulis dan bersiap untuk tidur. Namun ketika tubuhnya berbalik, ia dengan jelas melihat Karma tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya, padahal jelas-jelas Nagisa sudah mengunci pintu.

"Ya Tuhan! Karma-kun! Da-darimana kau bisa masuk? K-kau terluka?"

"Itu bisa dijawab nanti. Sekarang, aku ingin bicara dengan Seifert, animagusmu."

"A-apa? Seifert? Karma-kun, bahkan aku belum bisa berubah wujud utuh dalam mode animagus, dan aku juga belum tahu wujud animagusku apa—"

"Mungkin aku bisa sedikit memberikan dorongan."

"Do-dorongan? Apa maksu—mmph!"

Lagi. kedua bibir itu menyatu kembali. Namun kali ini Karma lebih agresif dan Nagisa yang semakin meronta. Bukan Karma namanya jika ia kalah dalam _pertarungan_ ini. Entah sudah berapa kali ciuman yang dilancarkan oleh surai merah itu hingga akhirnya Nagisa pasrah dan berhenti meronta.

Kumpulan asap tipis keluar dari tubuh Nagisa dan menyelubungi mereka berdua. Pada tubuh Karma, asap itu perlahan menutup luka-luka akibat perjalanannya menuju hutan tadi. Reaksi asap khas seifert itu juga menyebabkan tubuh Karma kembali mendapatkan energinya. Bagi Karma, asap itu membuat Nagisa semakin terlihat menggairahkan.

 _Hee—kau menikmatinya, Nagisa?_

Kemudian Karma menaikkan levelnya, kini lidahnya tengah terjulur dan memaksa masuk untuk menjelajahi milik Nagisa, namun terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kecil terangkat dan menampar Karma hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Beraninya kau menyetuh Nagisa, serigala kotor!"

Masih dalam wujud manusianya, namun kini mata dan gigi Nagisa tengah berubah seperti ular, ditambah dengan aura mencekam yang jujur membuat Karma merinding.

"Heh, kau tahu aku rubydolf ya?"

"Tentu saja. Walaupun kau masih dalam wujud manusia tapi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan aura busukmu itu. Wujud manusiamu juga sama busuknya."

"Tapi kelihatannya Nagisa menyukai kebusukkanku, tuh."

Mata seifert itu memincing, "Dia masih telalu polos untuk ini, dan kau telah menodainya. Pasti ada niat jahat dibalik ini semua—"

"Whoaa tunggu dulu, memang aku memiliki tujuan khusus. Tapi percayalah, tujuanku baik. Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk memperbaiki keseimbangan lykaios. Saat ini, semua lykaios dikuasai oleh merledolf. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengembalikan albadolf kembali. Untuk itu aku mandekati Nagisa, agar bisa bicara denganmu."

Sang seifert terus memincingkan matanya kembali, pertanda ia belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan omongan Karma. Namun ketika ia tidak menemukan suatu kebohongan dalam kalimat pemuda surai merah itu, akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Benar-benar licik kau ini, mempermainkan hati seseorang untuk tujuan lain. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Nagisa saat tahu ia hanya sebagai pancinganmu saja. Kau pikir aku akan membantumu, hah?"

"Tak kusangka seifert itu cerewet sekali, ya? Kalau kau tidak mau membantu kami hanya karena aku mempermainkan Nagisa, terserah! Aku sudah mencoba bicara denganmu, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika keadaan mulai memburuk karena keseimbangan lykaios, dan kau yang menjadi satu-satunya penyelamat mendadak keras kepala tidak mau membantu."

"Cih, seekor serigala sepertimu bisa memperingatkanku? Dengar ya, apapun yang terjadi pada Nagisa adalah tanggung jawabku, jadi aku tidak mau dia menderita karena seseorang sepertimu!"

 _Hah, dasar animagus super protektif._

Saat Karma bergumam, sepertinya seifert itu mengetahuinya, ia mendelik dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan membantumu, asal kau mau meminta maaf pada Nagisa setelah ini. dan aku juga tidak mau Nagisa berada dekat dengan rubydolf, jadi setelah ini, jauhi Nagisa. Janji?"

Entah kenapa mendengarnya hati Karma mencelos.

 _Belum apa-apa sudah ditolak._

Namun ia tetap memasang wajah tenang dan membalas pertanyaan seifert.

"Aku janji."

Haaaai aku kembali lagi setelah sekian lama menghilaaang *emang ada yg nyariin?/gubrak  
Aku mau jawab pertanyaan dari Jellychoco:  
Dibilang ada referensi, cuma berupa sekelumit urban legend yg pernah iseng-osengoseng(?) aku baca, tapi kalo dibilang ngarang sendiri juga banyak istilah yang aku ambil dari beberapa pop culture dibeberapa daerah timur atau barat. Yang jelas sih pertama kali muncul ide ini waktu baca urban legend Black Cadejo, coba search aja di mbahgoog, terus tadinya ide itu gak buat fandom AnKyou, tapi waktu itu entah kenapa pas banget lagi mantengin Karma, dan langsung deh diputuskan Karma jadi tokoh utama ide ceritaku. Yaaa, lebih kurang begitulaah.  
Tinggal 1 chapter lagi, semoga aku bisa apdet cepet, tunggu kisah Karma mencari cinta(?) berikutnyaa~


	5. Execution

_"Aku tahu ini situasi genting, tapi tak bisakah kau menunggu sampai besok? Ini sudah malam, dan besok libur, apa kau tidak bisa menahan semalam saja?"_

 _"Menunggu sampai besok? Kau gila? Bisa-bisa merledolf sudah berhasil membantai semua animagus."_

 _"Kau berlebihan, Serigala. Ini memang hampir purnama, tapi darimana merledolf memiliki kekuatan untuk membantai selain dari purnama? Dengar, kita beraksi besok malam, kusiapkan segala perlengkapannya hari ini. Walaupun aku kuat tapi aku sedang dalam tubuh Nagisa, baru saja ia mengerjakan semua PR nya dan tubuh ini butuh istirahat."_

 _"Ck, selain cerewet, kau juga tukang tawar juga ya, berbakat sekali kau jadi pedagang daging."_

 _"Hey serigala jelek, jangan sampai aku mencabik-cabik daging mu yang busuk untuk kudagang nanti ya."_

 _"Hoo jadi benar kau seorang pedagang? Dengar, kita harus bergegas malam ini, sebelum semua berakhir. Bawa pedang rubymu. Jam 10 kita bergerak. Aku tidak mau mendengar komplain darimu."_

 _"Memangnya siapa kau—eh, apa?"_

 _Seperti orang linglung, perkataan seifert segera terputus tiba-tiba, membuat Karma menaikkan alis kebingungan._

 _"Kau kenapa?"_

 _Dengan berat hati seifert itu berkata lagi, "Baiklah."_

 _Mata ular itu mengontak Karma kembali, melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi._

 _"Tadi Nagisa bilang, turuti saja kemauan Karma, Ia bilang tidak apa-apa."_

 _"Hah? Jadi Nagisa mendengar pembicaraan kita?"_

 _Kemudian Seifert itu menatap Karma agak terkejut, sebelum ia menyunggingkan senyum mengejek._

 _"Kau bodoh ya? Ini tubuh Nagisa, tentu saja Nagisa mendengar semuanya."_

 **Chapter 5  
EXECUTION**

"Hey, jadi kita mau kemana?"

"Hutan"

"Hutan apa?"

"Ck, kau berisik sekali sih? Hutan Aokigahara, bukankah kau ingat betul satu-satunya hutan yang hanya dihuni lykaios? Kau pernah menyeimbangkan mereka dulu, ingat?"

"Jika kau jenius, harusnya kau tau bahwa itu sudah terjadi hampir beribu tahun lalu, dan mana mungkin aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas."

"Hah, kupikir Seifert itu keren dan tanpa kelemahan sedikitpun, ternyata dia bisa pikun juga."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ah? Tidak, itu suara jangkrik."

"Huh dasar serigala sialan, aku heran kenapa Nagisa bisa menyukainya."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hah? Tidak, itu tadi suara jangkrik. Puas?"

Karma kesal ucapannya digunakan balik oleh seifert. Ia memutuskan untuk menganti topik lain, "Jadi, dimana pedang rubynya? Jangan bilang ketinggalan."

"Tentu saja tidak, pedang ruby adalah pedang yang fleksibel, ia bisa kupanggil dan kuhilangkan semauku. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot repot membawanya."

"Baiklah, jadi jangan sampai saat situasi genting kau malah kabur dengan modus pedangmu ketinggalan."

"Kau tahu serigala, rasanya aku ingin mengulang tragedi purnama berdarah hanya untuk melihat kau mati membusuk."

Tibalah mereka di Hutan Aokigahara. Hutan dengan aura lebih mencekam dari kali terakhir Karma datang. perlahan kaki mereka melangkah masuk kedalam kegelapan hutan itu. Hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah gua, tempat yang Karma yakini adalah persembunyian merledolf.

"Hei serigala merah, berubahlah, dan panggil mereka ke mari. Aku tidak bisa masuk dalam gua sekecil ini."

"Kau bodoh, Seifert? Jika aku masuk bisa-bisa merledolf akan bertambah menjadi tiga belas ekor! Lagipula kenapa kau tidak berubah wujud menjadi ular saja? Wujudmu lebih mudah masuk kedalam daripada aku."

"Tidak mau, aku curiga kalau ternyata ini semua adalah rencana busukmu untuk membohongiku."

"Kau ini—"

"Wah wah wah, lihat siapa yang datang."

Adu mulut Karma dan Seifert terputus ketika beberapa ekor merledolf keluar dari pesembunyiannya, membuat Karma mengubah mode manusianya menjadi setengah rubydolf.

"Taurus."

Seekor serigala hitam terbesar dari yang lain berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Matanya merah menyala, dengan beberapa luka mengerikan di sekujur wajah dan tubuhnya. Menambah kesan mengerikan bagi siapapun yang melihat merledolf itu.

"Lama tidak melihat wujud manusiamu, Opiochus. Kukira kau sudah mati entah bagaimana, tapi untung saja Libra memberitahuku, jadi aku dengan sabar menunggumu disini."

Taurus menggerling ke sebelah kirinya, dimana ada merledolf yang dulunya menjadi ketua para albadolf, Libra.

"Cih, berani-beraninya kau—"

"Well, kita akhiri basa-basinya. Taurus, hajar dia."

Karma tahu sekarang Libra adalah merledolf, hanya saja tidak menyangka bahwa Libra akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dan disaat genting seperti ini, dimana si seifert sialan itu? Kenapa Karma tidak sadar dengan hilangnya dia.

 _ **Karma, berubahlah.**_

 _Ini—suara Nagisa? Dalam pikirannya?_

 _ **Berubahlah, dan pergi ke sungai dekat lembah.**_

Karma langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi rubydolf. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin menghindari serangan merledolf.

 _Kau dimana, Nagisa? Dan Seifert?_

 _ **Kami sedang bersembunyi, Karma. Kami akan kalah melawan mereka disana. Maka dari itu pancing mereka ke arah sungai.**_

Begitu sampai di sungai, ia berhenti mendadak karena ternyata aliran sungai itu sangat deras.

 _Sekarang apa, Nagisa?_

 _ **Lompatlah.**_

 _Hah? Kau yakin, Nagisa? Sungai ini deras sekali!_

 _ **Aku akan membantumu, jadi lompatlah, Karma.**_

Merasa terdesak antara harus melompat atau diserang oleh merledolf yang makin mendekat, Karma mengambil posisi dan mulai melompat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu ya membuatnya lebih ringan dan mampu melompati sungai deras itu. Ketika Karma sampai pada tepi lain sungai, para merledolf mendadak berhenti dan menatap Karma dari sana.

"Kau pintar sekali, Opiochus. Menghindari kami dengan menyebrangi sungai ini."

Karma ingat kalau merledolf takut dengan air, tapi ia tahu hanya menghindarinya tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa.

 _Nagisa, dimana si Seifert itu? Rencanamu tidak hanya sampai disini saja kan?_

Tidak ada balasan.

 _Sialan, disaat seperti ini—_

Zrash!

Tiba tiba muncul dari dalam sungai, seekor ular putih bermata kuning menyala muncul dan menghentikan aliran sungai deras itu. Bulan mendadak muncul dari persembunyiannya, menampilkan seluruh tubuhnya utuh dengan warna senada dengan mata sang ular.

"Seifert—"

"Kau masih mengingatku, eh? Aku saja hampir lupa dengan kalian."

"Tak kusangka menggiring kalian akan jadi semudah ini, tahu begitu lebih baik aku mengulur waktu hingga rubydolf tercabik-cabik dulu, ya."

 _Sialan kau ular jelek._

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa menyeimbangkan kami lagi, ular busuk! Sudah saatnya merledolf berkuasa! Aku tidak akan pernah-"

Srrett!

Dalam sekejab, ular itu sudah melilit sebagian tubuh Taurus, dengan mulut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebagian dari pedang ruby.

"Jangan sampai aku menjadikanmu albadolf, Taurus. Atau lebih parah, anjing kampung?"

"Taurus, sudahlah. Percuma kita melakukan perlawanan, lebih baik akhiri saja ini semua. Bukankah kita adalah Lykaios, animagus tersuci dari semuamya?"

Salah satu merledolf, Cancer, menyatakan pendapatnya, kemudian dibalas pendapat yang sama dengan lainnya.

"Jadi, apa kalian setuju jika aku menyeimbangkan kalian lagi?"

Hampir semua mengangguk, tersisa Taurus.

"Well, Taurus?"

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Kemudian Seifert melepas Taurus, dan memulai ritual keseimbangannya. Ia menempelkan pedang ruby pada setiap dada merledolf. Setengah dari para merledolf kembali lagi menjadi albadolf, dan setengahnya tetap menjadi merledolf, namun dengan hati yang lebih bersih dari segala nafsu kekuasaan.

"Seifert, Katari-sama."

Seifert itu menoleh, mendapati Libra yang telah menjadi albadolf membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Terima kasih, telah menyeimbangkan kami lagi."

"Sama-sama, Libra, Asano-kun."

"Apa yang bisa kami berikan untuk membalas jasamu?"

Seifert itu menoleh ke sisi lain sungai yang kini telah mengalir seperti semula, tempat Karma berdiri.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku sangat membenci ketidakseimbangan?"

Sedikit bingung, namun Libra menjawab, "Ya?"

"Dan kau tahu kan jika aku juga sangat membenci pada hal-hal yang berpotensi untuk merusak keseimbangan?"

Sekarang albadolf bermata violet itu mengetahui maksud pembicaraan Seifert, sambil melirik ke arah Karma ia menjawab, "Oh—ya. Jadi?"

"ijinkan aku memusnahkan rubydolf, lagi."

Dan hal terakhir yang Karma ingat adalah Seifert menghunuskan pedang ruby yang menembus jantungnya sambil berkata, "Jaga Nagisa, Serigala Merah."

Karma terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendapati terbaring di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih gading.

 _Ah, aku sudah mati ya?_

Karena seingat Karma, tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya setelah ia ditikam pedang ruby. Jadi ini mungkin semacam delusinya di alam baka.

"Heh, kupikir surga itu penuh dengan taman dan sungai."

"Ini kamar asramaku, Karma. Bukan surga."

Karma segera menoleh kearah samping. Mendapati seseorang berambut biru tergerai yang memakai kaos putih agak kebesaran, Nagisa.

"Na-Nagisa?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Karma."

Katanya dengan senyum lega.

 _Ini—delusi kan?_

"Kupikir kau akan terbangun lebih lama lagi, mengingat Seifert sepertinya menghunuskan pedang terlalu dalam padamu."

 _Eh? Tu-tunggu—_

"Atau bahkan, kau tidak akan pernah bangu—"

"Tunggu dulu, Nagisa!"

Nagisa agak terkejut karena Karma sedikit berteriak padanya.

"Jadi, aku—belum mati?"

"Te-tentu saja, Karma. Sekarang kau bahkan sudah sadar."

"Bukankah tadi malam si ular itu mencapkan pedang padaku? Kenapa aku tidak mati?"

"Oh, itu—" Nagisa tampak berpikir untuk mengatakan kalimat yang pas untuk diucapkan, sedikit membuat Karma gemas melihatnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya Seifert membenci keberadaan rubydolf, karena banyak masalah yang ditimbulkan jika rubydolf ada di tengah-tengah lykaios. Maka dari itu ia ingin memusnahkan rubydolf. Hanya rubydolfnya saja. Jadi dalam kata lain jiwa rubydolf dalam diri Karma musnah, tapi Karma sendiri masih hidup."

"Oh, begitu—" entah kenapa Karma merasa sangat senang mendengarnya. Ia dulu memang sempat ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saja, namun semenjak ia mengenal lykaios, dan Nagisa, ia membuang jauh-jauh keinginan itu. Tapi disisi lain, Karma sedikit sedih begitu mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa.

"Jadi, sekarang aku manusia, ya?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Bukankah waktu Karma bilang kalau Karma pernah bermimpi anjing siberian husky ya?"

"Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, Nagisa."

"Tetap saja kau masih animagus, Karma. Hanya saja bentuk animagusmu belum pernah kau coba. Selain itu—"

Karma melihat raut sendu dari wajah Nagisa, "Sepertinya Seifert meninggalkanku."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kata ayahku, animagus seifert hanya akan muncul disaat-saat tertentu saja. Selebihnya dia hanya bersembunyi atau bahkan mencari tubuh lain di generasi selanjutnya. Tapi sampai sekarang, walau seifert sudah tidak muncul lagi, aku masih bisa menghasilkan obat penyembuh para animagus, jadi mungkin dia hanya bersembunyi saja mungkin ya, hehehe."

Karma tertegun, Nagisa jelas sekali sedang menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya jika Seifert meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

"Hee, kau yakin masih bisa membuat obat penyembuh? Mana buktinya?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, ini bukti—"

Grebb!

Karma menarik dan mengunci Nagisa dalam pelukannya.

"Sepertinya obat itu kurang ampuh. Apa aku harus minum obat dari sumbernya langsung ya?"

Rona merah menjalar disekitar pipi mulus Nagisa, "Ka-karma, jangan sampai membuat Seifert marah karena ini—"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan, Nagisaku?"

Wajah Nagisa sudah merah padam bagai kepiting rebus.

"Lagipula," jemari Karma menyusup ke pipi Nagisa, kemudian membelai lembut rambutnya ya baru saja dikeramas.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Jadi seifert tidak perlu pergi dan repot-repot mencari generasi baru, karena kita akan mencoba membuat _nya_."

Kemudian Nagisa hanya bisa berdoa semoga obat penyembuhnya tidak hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka, tapi juga _kissmark-kissmark_ yang diciptakan Karma.

Nagisa masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Setelah kemarin ia dan Karma melakukan bebagai banyak hal rasanya ia ingin menghindari Karma seharian. Jadi begitu pintu kelas ia buka, ia lagsung menuju tempat duduknya, dan mengabaikan Karma yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan nakal, sedikit membuat Nagisa sesak napas. Kemudian lelaki bersuai biru itu melirik teman sebelahnya, Nakamura Rio, yang tengah asik menulis sesuatu di kertas.

"Sedang apa, Nakamura-san?"

Nagisa bertanya pada Nakamura, pasalnya ia tahu benar hari ini tidak ada PR, jadi tidak mungkin Nakamura sedang mengerjakan PRnya.

"Aku? Sedang menulis,"katanya santai sambil mencoba menempelkan kertas tulisannya dengan kertas dari buku kuno yang pernah ia sobek di perpustakaan dulu.

"Kenapa kau tempel dengan kertas itu?"

"Karena aku akan menambahkan sebuah kisah baru di buku itu. Judulnya adalah Roman Animagus, Kisah Cinta antara Seifert Terakhir dan Rubydolf."

END


End file.
